Punishment 3
Punishment 3, or Black and White, is the third chapter of Aya Shouoto's Barajou No Kiss. Summary Anis finds a choker that looks similar to hers. Synopsis The chapter starts with a bunch of girls crowding Anis and asking how she did it. Mitsuru then enters the room calling her 'Lady Anis', and telling her that he will only take commands from her. She gets angry and embarrassed; she tells him that he can't say that 'order' and 'command' in front of other people. Mitsuru explains (at the same time blushing) that he is just overcome the thought she already used him that he couldn't simply restrain himself. The other girls get jealous and tell that they want to do that of stuff with President Tenjou too. Anis tell him that he can't come to the class like that and he created a scene. Mitsuru asks for forgiveness and tell her that he needed to say that as soon as possible. He pulls photos out and hand them to Anis, that are different photos of rose chokers. While looking at the photos, in her head she calls him gross and ignores Mitsuru. Mutsuki walks by the door and Mitsuru notices him. Mitsuru tells him to come here. Anis wonders if Mitsuru and 'that creepy guy' know each other. Mutsuki tells Mitsuru that it is unusual that he will talk to him on school grounds. Mitsuru asks him if was getting lonely and in response Mutsuki tells him to not waste his breath. Meanwhile, the other girls are whispering about Mutsuki and spreading rumors. Mitsuru calls Anis and she tells him that none of them is her choker. He suggests that MItsuki to help her and hear her out. In response he tells them don't be absurb and that he has no intentions of accepting that little whelp over there as his master. He later leaves and Anis takes it back (in her mind) that she doesn't like Mutsuki one bit. Mitsuru starts to talking about Mutsuki but is interrupted by other girls. They hand over different types of rose chokers. Anis says woah and over her shoulder Kaede appears and is also surprise. He shows a 'Flion' choker and tells her that it's totally her. The other girls get jealous of Anis and tell her that she is lucky. They start to fight over who found the real choker, and meanwhile Mitsuru is laughing. Seiran enters the room saying it sure sounds like everyone is having fun. Kaede asks that he is in the class next door and he can hear it. The other girls notice Seiran, by saying that he is even there and calling Anis a lucky dog. Anis yells that she doesn't have anything to do with it. In her mind she is telling herself that she knew that it would make her stand out and that she is so sick of it. Anis and Mitsuru go outside to search again for the choker (visit #100). They start to stalk about how he shouldn'tcome to her classroom and make things worst. He later brings up Mutsuki, and his speciality of investigation. Also, that his speciality is "protection", he continues about Mutsuki and how she should summon him to see what he's like. Mitsuru gets jealous of how someone else other than him will recieve her kiss and how it will burn throughout his body. Anis tells him to burn up there. Mitsuru's phone rings, and he tells her that there is an antique shop that has placed a rose choker for sale, letting Anis see the photo. She says that it looks like her's, and that someone must had picked it up off the ground and sold it to the store. She later hurries to the antique shop. She enters the antique shop and finds the choker. But the choker has already been sold. She tries to reach the choker to get a closer look. Then the shop owner comes and tells asks what she is doing, and that it already been purchase. He kicks her out. Anis starts to worrie if that really is her choker, suddenly Ninufa appears. She thinks that he will go inside fore her but instead he meant the cards. So she go into a street corner and wants to summon Kaede. But instead summons Mutsuki (mixed up the colors in the dark). The first thing he says is "Call me out, did you... wench..." Anis and Ninufa are suprise he called her a wench. Anis thinks that he is 50x more scarier than usual. Mutsuki get rumble by Anis telling him that Mitsuru suggesting to summon him. Meanwhile, Ninufa runs away. He tells her to know her place as a human. Anis thinks to herself that she should send him back, but Mutsuki tells her to stop wasting his time and tell him what she wants him to. Mutsuki says that she wants him to go into the shop and to see if the "Choke-her" is her's. Anis tries to convince him that it is dark and that he doesn't have to do it. But, he says that it is of no consequence to him. He starts to say "The night is my domain, and the Darkness be my slave" while controlling string. Anis is scared at first wondering what the strings were but notice that they were strings and that they moved like they were alive. Meanwhile, his strings go inside the store and find the choker, Mutsuki tells Anis. She starts to wobble for the loss of blood that Mutsuki magic power is using. She says that she knew it that it was her choker. But, he tells her that it might not be her's because he never seen it before. Then he leans to sniff her neck. Anis is suprised and blushes. Mutsuki then tells her that the choker is not her and that it doesn't bear her sent. She gets angry at him for telling her that she stinks. He later calls her a fool and that she doesn't understand. He wants to prove to her that it wasn't her choker so he uses his string power again and gets the choker to her. She admits that it looks like her's but it isn't. The shop keeper comes out and shines a flashlight to the ground asking who is there. Anis is suprise and tries to think of a plan to get her out it. But, remembers that Mitsuki is there, making her scared for his creepy vibe. She tells herself that she has no choice. To Mutsuki suprise she tells him that she did summon him, so that she will create a excuse while he gets out of there. He reaches for her, picking her up, telling her that they should run while they the chance. Mutsuki jumps, flying in the sky. Meanwhile, the shop keeper finds no one, flashing his flashlight at the fake choker, sold tag, and one of Mutsuki's string. Anis is smiling saying wow when she is fly. But, then realise that if he is flying that he is probably using her blood. She then struggle telling Mutsuki that is they keep flying, then he will suck all her blood dry. But, he tells her that he won't, admitting that he is a Dark Stalker. Anis asks if he is a stalker. He then tells her that Dark Stalkers are able to live longer and are farther recognized among all the creation, and that they are far superior than her race. Then goes on that he spend months, years in solitary slumber waiting for his Dominion. Anis apoligizes for her being the one he got stuck with. Mutsuki agrees with her and calls her missy. She later tells him that on the other hand isn't better that he is stuck with someone like her than waiting all by himself for God-knows how long. Mutsuki smiles saying "Hmph, I....." interupted by the wind. He puts Anis down. She quivers asking Mutsuki if he saw her under garments. Admitting he did, asking her "And? What of it?" She gets angry at him calling him "Stupid Jerk" and using her Rose thorn whip to whip him in his left cheek. He rubs his cheek while saying "...Mmm." Anis asks what's wrong with his wierd vibe. Later saying not him too. The next day. Mitsuru goes to Anis and says while holding the fake choker "Come lady Anis! Please accepted this small token of my (loyal) love for your!!". Anis screams "So it was you-!". Meanwhile, Mutsuki says that he won't accept her. Anis thinks to herself that on the bright side she can wear it for a while, and maybe her father won't find out that she lost it. Asking "right?!" at the end of the sentence. Characters In order of appearance: Category:Chapter